deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Crocodile vs. Esdeath
Crocodile vs. Esdeath is a What-If? episode of Death Battle featuring Crocodile from the One-Piece series and Esdeath from the Akame Ga Kill series. Interlude Wiz: All life on Earth needs water to survive. But those the following two opponents are able to use their opponent's need for moisture against them. Boomstick: Sir Crocodile, Desert King and former Warlord of the sea... Wiz: And General Esdeath, Ice Queen and the Empire's Strongest General. I'm Wiz and he's Boomstick. Boomstick: And it's our job to analyze their weapons and skills and find out who would win this Death Battle. Esdeath Wiz: In the world of the Akame ga Kill, the assassins of Night Raid work behind the scenes to end the corruption of a dying empire ruled by a child who is manipulated by his chancellor Prime Minister Honest. Boomstick: Don't let the name full you. He's not that honest...and really needs a diet. Wiz: Honest is essentially a dictator who abuses his authority while committing numerous injustices under the clueless emperor's nose. He even uses the military to do his dirty work in dispatching his political enemies and potential rebel rousers. Some of those soldiers generally believe they are acting for the greater good, few taking it too far, while others as corrupt as the Prime Minister himself. :of Esdeath leading her army against the Revolutionaries. Boomstick: But the only person in the Empire as evil as the Prime Minister is the one with the title of Strongest General...Esdeath Wiz: In the snow-bound village of the Northen Frontier Lands, Esdeath was born into the hunting tribe of people known as the Patras Clan and learned to kill at a young age to survive in the wilderness while hunting Danger Beasts. It was one such monster that killed her mother, raised by a father who ended up giving her the worst kind of advice you can give a preteen child who just lost a parent. :Esdeath's Father: The strong survive and the weak die Wiz: In time, taking her father's words to heart...Esdeath became accustomed to killing and started to enjoy inflict pain on others. Esdeath warped her father's ideals into one of pure sadism and bloodlust with feeling that she was born for conflict. She got her chance when she returned home from a three-day hunting session to find her tribe destroyed by a rival clan. Boomstick: And Esdeath, not even thinking of revenge or even expressing sadness over her father's death, decides to become stronger while living in the wilderness in solitude. She eventually enlisted the Imperial military, her skills allowing her to raise up the ranks until she is promoted to the Empire's youngest general. Esdeath's talents impressed Honest, who personally awards her promotion by taking her to the treasury to choose one of many relics called Imperial Arms. Wiz: Esdeath picked one particular Imperial Arm that was locked away - the Demon's Extract. Like all Imperial Arms fashioned by the first Emperor from Danger Beasts, the Demon's Extract is created from the blood of a Danger Beast able to create ice. While it gives whoever drinks it power, it will drive them insane within seconds of ingestion. :drinking the chalice of blood, Esdeath musters the will to subdue the madness in her mind. Boomstick: Good thing Esdeath's already messed up in the head or she would be really screwed. :of Esdeath wiping out villages and leading her men plunder and pillage. Wiz: Since then, having fully assimilated the Demon's Extract, Esdeath gained the power to freeze volumes of water and create ice from thin air. With such power at her command alongside an army of fanatic followers allowed to act out their depravities, Esdeath orchestrate bloodied violent campaigns against any forms of resistance against the empire. But despite Esdeath's accomplishments, she need for continued conflict compel her to spare a few survivors in raids hope of future conflicts. :Esdeath: The weak are destined to lie beneath the boots of the strong. If that angers you, overcome your defects. Wiz: But such actions by Esdeath are what ironically created the chain of events that would ultimately become the failing Empire's undoing in the form of the assassin group known as Night Raid. And in response, and losing her three bodyguards, Esdeath forms her personal counter-assassin group: The Jaegers. :Esdeath meeting with her Jaeger subordinates after paying her final respects to her bodyguards' graves. Wiz: Before we can cover the powers provided by her Imperial Arm, we need to cover Esdeath's natural skills. Her training in the ways of hunting and in the military make her highly skilled combatant at hand-to-hand combat and swordsmanship. She weapon of choice being a rapier customized with a larger blade, but it nonetheless is effective to cut down multiple foes with a single attack. Esdeath even possesses a heightened physical strength to deal a skull-fracturing fatal injury with a simple kick to the head. Boomstick: ...Brutal! More so that she was wearing high heels. Wiz: But wait. There's more. In addition, others with her skill to sense her bloodlust and to stay away from her if possible, she has a sixth sense that allows her to sense anyone with killing intent from a distance. She can also move at speeds that enable her dodge attacks as fast as lightning. :flicks her sword up before ice appears from underneath her opponent, encasing him before being sliced in half Boomstick: Now we cover What Esdeath can do with her ice powers. First is her Weissschnabel in which she creates several Icicle projectiles that she launches at her opponent. She created an ice-horn for her Grauhorn, an ice-boulder in her Hagelsprung attack, make-shift ice armor to block most conventional attacks or achieve levitated flight. Wiz: But Esdeath, being a young woman, has that urge for love all her age go through. And ironically, she sees her ideal lover as Tatsumi - who attempted to understand her before realizing she is being any form of redemption. Boomstick: Plus he was trying to get away from her before even making the attempt. Wiz: Ironically, it was that one-sided love that inspired Esdeath to give the Demon's Extract a Trump Card that allows it to freeze time itself. :freezes time when Night Raid attempts to escape with Tatsumi. Wiz: She calls this move “Mahapadoma” and can only use it once a day due to the exhaustion it induces on her. But it gives Esdeath enough time to kill her opponent. When Tatsumi's Incursio evolves to counter her Trump Card, and accepting that he would never love her, Esdeath resolves to personally kill him while revealing two new abilities at her disposal during the Resistance Army's attack on the Imperial Capital. The first are the Ice Calavary, ice-constructs which Esdeath creates within a few days as her elite military force. The second is Blizzard Commander-in-Chief, causing a massive snowstorm that covers the entire country. :of Esdeath freezing revolutionaries attempting to strike her down. Boomstick: Imperial Arm or not, Esdeath is an incredible combatant who can handle anything with a rapier, tactical genius, superhuman strength, and a sadistic apporoach in dealing with her foes as a skilled torturer. Wiz: And yet the only one who could stop her is someone of the same caliber as Akame. But even that likelihood is not so easy a task. :and Esdeath face off in an epic sword fight. TALLY * Attack Potency and speed: While her Imperial Arm powers give her the potential to destroy a city, the effects of her Blizzard Commander-in-Chief can cause Country level Environmental Destruction. Esdeath can also move at massively hypersonic speeds. * Strength: Able to lift up men larger than herself with casual ease, she can deal physical blows that are equal to a low-end nuke in strength. * Durability: She can survive anything that can level a city. * Stamina: Extremely high as she casually slaughtered an entire army and continue fighting even after using Mahapadma. * Range: Extended melee range with her rapier, Several kilometers with her Imperial Arm. * Intelligence: Master tactician with knowledge of the human anatomy. * Weaknesses: Esdeath would be motivated by her sadistic nature to prolong a fight to savor it, which could end up being detrimental. Esdeath's Imperial Arm has limits, such as draining her from using Mahapadma and unable to move for twenty-four hours. Esdeath also requires a great deal of prep time to summon her Ice Cavalry in large numbers. * Rank: Nuke (7-B) physically, Terraformer (6-B) with her Blizzard Commander-In-Chief Crocodile :scene of Gol D. Roger's execution. Wiz: When Gol D. Roger died those years ago, his last words stirred the rise of pirates across the world with some wanting to find his treasure One Piece to become King of the Pirates. Boomstick: Naturally, one of those would-be Pirate Kings ends up becoming one of the deadliest criminals in the world... Sir Crocodile Wiz: When Crocodile started piracy, he managed to amass a bounty of 81,000,000 Berries. Boomstick: I'm no currency guy, but that's a lot! Wiz: But Crocodile lost his path along the way of becoming King of the Pirates and settled for a spot in World Government as one of its Seven Warlords of the Sea. But Crocodile found a new path after getting a beat down from his fellow member Whitebeard, the group's strongest member. Boomstick: And clearly Crocodile takes "Don't get mad, get even" to an whole another level. He decides the best way for pay back with an ancient weapon of mass destruction called Pluton. The search brings him to the kingdom of Alabasta where he becomes a hero to the people while using the country's resources to set up his own personal crime syndicate. :Crocodile: What good are your happy ideals if you can't do anything to make them a reality? They're nothing but dreams, and your dreams don't stand a chance. Wiz: This organization, known as Baroque Works, enabled Crocodile to build a hold over Alabaster while getting the best bounty hunters in the world under his pocket. All he needed to do is remove the royal family from the picture and he gets to rule a whole country. Boomstick: And he would have gotten away with it too if it weren't for those meddling Straw Hats. Wiz: Exactly. Through he had the upper hand during their first two confrontations, Crocodile was eventually defeated by Luffy. With his actions exposed, Crocodile is stripped of his Warlord status and sent to Impel Down prison. But Crocodile later got his freedom after convincing Luffy to free him. And like any fugitive, he made a made a mad dash for the New World. Boomstick: Stick it to the man. Wiz: Crocodile's primary weapon is the massive golden hook in place of his left hand, durable enough to endure incredibly powerful sword strikes and corrosion. It not only cuts, but also smashes and knocks foes flying. All of this and it is hollow on the inside. Boomstick: And that's because he has a poison-tipped hook instead. The poison, being scorpion venom, potent enough to melt solid stone and kill with one cut. He can shoot the hook like a gun with a switch-blade knife taking its place. Seriously, he is full of surprises. Wiz: Crocodile also display strength to carry a whole crew, though they were technically dried husks of their former selves. This leads us to Crocodile's most dangerous arsenal. You see, Crocodile ate the Logia-type Devil Fruit known as the Sand-Sand Fruit. As Logias are element types, Crocodile becomes into a "sand man" with years of experience. He can turn into sand on reflex, which is a good way to keep a head. He can even conjure sandstorms, blades, and quicksand. But the most interesting abilities Crocodile has is that he can sense fragments of his sand from long distances and that he can absorb the moisture from anything. Boomstick: So he's essentially the world's deadliest sponge and one-man land-degradationer. Obiviously not the kind of croc the Australians want to mess with. :Crocodile: Like so many fools, you waste time obsessing over your abilities. Gimmicks only get you so far in a fight without the skill sets to back them up. Wiz: Crocodile is extremely intelligent and cunning, he can pick up minuscule details not many could to the point of making assumptions with 98% accuracy. He has blocked massive sword strikes, endured diamond powered strikes and survived boiling water hot enough to completely cook someone alive. Boomstick: But even then the guy has flaws, he's really overconfident with a short-fused temper and a preference to kill his enemies in the most slow and agonizing way possible. Wiz: Not to mention that Devil Fruit users only have one common flaw: Saltwater. Exposure to salt water, or Seastone-based restraints, renders a Devil-Fruit user powerless. But Crocodile has an additional weakness since his Devil-Fruit powers can be negated if he comes into physical contact with any liquid, keeping him solidified for minutrs. Boomstick: So I take it he'll be easy pickings in the shower? Wiz: You were think so. But Crocodile, having expect his enemies might literally attack him with his pants down, devised a bathing method so his ability would not be fully canceled out while in the shower. Boomstick: And that is why he is one of the most powerful killers on the Seven Seas. TALLY * Attack Potency and speed: His Devil Fruit powers giving him the potential to ravage a small island, Crocodile can move at massively hypersonic speeds. * Strength: A physical blow from Crocodile's fist is strong enough to damage a mountain. * Durability: While enable to endure physical attacks that can ravage an island, Crocodile's Devil Fruit powers make him invulnerable to conventional attacks. * Stamina: Very high * Range: Several meters, several kilometers in the desert * Intelligence: Knowledgeable and cunning with an eye. * Weaknesses: While his powers can be negated by seawater, Crocodile has a few personal weaknesses as physical contact with any liquid briefly negates his power. * Rank: Nuke (High 7-A) Pre Fight Boomstick: We have analyzed the stats of our fighters. Wiz: In terms of range and intelligence, Crocodile and Esdeath are evenly matched. However, Esdeath has more stamina while Crocodile has a slight advantage over her in his attack potency, strength, and durability. But when Esdeath uses Blizzard Commander-in Chief, her attack potency is increased greatly. However, besides that and Esdeath's Mahapadoma, Crocodile has trick up his sleeves so anything can happen in a Death Battle. And now that the combatants are set.... Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! DEATH BATTLE The scene opens to a village in the western corner of the Empire. Rumors have been spreading of rebellion flowering which attract the attention the imperial military as a faction is sent to subdue the ring-leader. However, as she and her group approach one of such villages, they find it and the surrounded area turned into a medium sized desert. The leader of the army, a pale white woman in militant attire with blue-hair with a her cap tilted downwards to hide her eyes, dismounts while ordering her men to stand back as she approaches the desert. There she finds a tall broad-looking man three feet taller than her, with pale skin and nape-length slicked black hair. He is wearing a bright orange, black-striped button up vest over a long-sleeve peach shirt, along with a blue scarf, dark brown suit pants, and polished black shoes with gold buckles. He also wore a long, thick, dark pelted fur coat over his shoulders. The one thing that stood out besides his the long stitched scar on his nose is the large golden hook in place of his left hand. "I've heard many thing's about you, Crocodile..." Esdeath said as she came to a stop, a respectable distance between them. "Or should I say, Mister 0." Upon hearing that, Crocodile looks at her as she makes a smug smirk. "Which title do you prefer me to have placed on your tombstone?" Brushing her hair over her shoulder, Esdeath's smirk became a sadistic smile. "How about, the King of the New World?" Crocodile grinned in response as he places his right hand on the ground, "Ground Death!" Seeing the ground around drying up from the moisture being absorbed, Esdeath dodges as a series of sinkholes is formed while all the houses in the area are reduced to dust. Landing on solid ground away once the attack ran its course, Esdeath draws slowly her rapier. "I feel insulted if you seriously thought that would be enough to stop me." Crocodile smirked evilly, "Ku..ha..ha..ha.. You can't blame a guy for trying." With that, Crocodile's right hand transforms into a moving blade of sand. :ga Kill OST - Esdeath Esdeath cocked her head to the side while waving her hand, conjuring several dozen sharp icicles in the air around her. "Seems I must now punish you for such a pitiful display." : FIGHT! "Weisschnabel!" Esdeath launches the icicles at Crocodile at the flick of her wrist. But Crocodile allows them to phase through his body, regenerating himself in the process. "Heh," Crocodile arrogantly said, "For someone who done her homework on me, you really don't know who you're messing with." Esdeath charges Crocodile head on her rapier aimed at him. Esdeath quickly closed the distance between them and swung her rapier towards Crocodile as he used his hook to block each strike before landing a Sable into Esdeath's stomach, knocking her back a few inches. But Esdeath still back up with a smile of her, having long sensed Crocodile's murderous bloodlust to be equal to her own. "Impressive," Esdeath said as she did not not expect a worthy opponent since Susanoo. "I have yet to show you how outmatched you really are-," Crocodile retorts before Esdeath delivers a hard kick to his head. Though Esdeath expected Crocodile's head to be sent flying, it exploded into a sand cloud before reforming within seconds. Crocodile used the opportunity to grab her sword-wielding arm with his right hand. "Kuhahaha...You'll make a lovely mummy." But Esdeath has other plans as she covered her arm with ice to prevent her moisture from being sucked out. "Clever girl," Crocodile started "But I ate the Sand-Sand Fruit. There is no way you can defeat me." "We shall see," Esdeath said as she raised her free arm into the air. "You will see the reason why they call me the Empire's Strongest. Hagelsprung!" Within moments, Crocodile noticed he and Esdeath are in covered in a growing shadow, looking up to see a massive pillar of ice that descends towards them. Furthermore, Esdeath managing to break free, Crocodile realized that his opponent encased his legs in ice to prevent him from getting out of harm's way. As the ice pillar is about to crush him, Crocodile lands a punch on it. It causes a powerful shockwave around the area, Esdeath using the ice formed on her limbs to safely maneuver herself through the gales of the resulting backdraft. :Piece OST - Difficult - first part Suddenly, a massive explosion of sand bursts from where the Hagelsprung crashed and it forms into a sand storm that sucks the moisture from whatever is caught within it. "Trees, rocks, soil, humans...," Crocodile's voice is heard echoing from the epicenter of the sand storm, "All becomes sand under the palm of my hand." Esdeath responds by raising her hand to execute her own environmental-influencing Trump Card, her body glowing radiantly before it erupts from her hand. "Blizzard Command-in-Chief!" Within moments of the energy bursting in the air, Crocodile's sandstorm ceased as the entire area is quickly covered in snow. If any of Esdeath's men were still alive at this moment in the battle, it can be assumed they have most likely died from being frozen alive. But to Esdeath's amazement, Crocodile is approaching her across the snowy field with a livid look on his eyes. Esdeath was not sure what to respect more, Crocodile surviving the Russian winter she invoked or that he is still intent to fight her. :Dvorak's "From the New World" -4th Movement- "Enough playtime...," Crocodile said as he threw his fur coat away before removing his hook, revealing a smaller one that is dipped with acidic scorpion venom. Crocodile then charges Esdeath, gave smiled devilishly as she now has the field advantage while she simply dodges Crocodile's swipes while landing a few cuts to his snow covered body. Within a few moments, Crocodile realized his body's defenses are not properly working, finding cuts on his body that would have already healed and ability to turn into sand not working as it should. Esdeath smiles as she quickly capitalizes going all out with her sword attacks, dodging Crocodile's poison hook being shot at her. But Esdeath failed to notice the knife in the hook's place as Crocodile stabs her hard in the stomach. The stab was not instantly fatal, but still life threatening as Esdeath ends up on the ground in a small pool of her own blood while Crocodile smirked. "You have only yourself to blame for losing," Crocodile said as he prepares to finish her off. But Esdeath places her hands together to create a blue energy orb that expands around her. "Mahapadma!" The expanding blue orb soon encompasses everything, including Crocodile. Taking advantage, Esdeath thrusts her ice-covered rapier through Crocodile's heart, stumbling back as time resumes. "What-," was all Crocodile could said before he collapses to his knees dead. Esdeath, keeping herself from following suit, uses what little power she can spare to flash-freeze her wound shut. "You have earned my respect, Sir Crocodile." :KO! As Esdeath walks off, a nearby tree grows a Sand-Sand Fruit. Results Boomstick: Talk about cold-blooded! Wiz: Both Esdeath and Crocodile have displayed themselves to not only wipe out large numbers of people on their own, they can be unaffected by sub-zero temperatures. While Esdeath's reason was because she drank the Demon's Extract, Crocodile's was due to the nature of a Logia Devil Fruit. But besides the use of Haki to grab him, a Logia user's durability can only be circumvented by an opposing element. In Crocodile's case, his opposing element is water and Esdeath utilizes it in the form of ice. Boomstick: So? Wiz: Despite being solid, ice is classified as a dry element when frozen so it lacks enough moisture for Crocodile to absorb. Furthermore, as road-side workers during winter would explain, sand's ability to naturally absorb heat from the sun makes it a contributing factor in lowering the freezing temperature in ice. Furthermore, sand can become hard when absorbed moisture freezes. Boomstick: And what does lacing sand on the icy road have anything to do with this fight? Wiz: As a result, due to the heat and moisture Crocodile amassed for the first half of the fight, the blizzard Esdeath conjured had placed him at a grave disadvantage by slightly hampering some of his Devil Fruit abilities. And at the cost of thousands of lives, Esdeath used her both her ultimate trump and her primary time manipulating trump to finish a weakened Crocodile off. Boomstick: I guess that's why you never see a croc in the north during winter time. Polls Poll 1 Who are you rooting for? Crocodile Esdeath Poll 2 Give your opinion of the Crocodile/Esdeath match Accurate Inaccurate Inbetween Category:'Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Elements' Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2017 Category:Death Battles in Need of a Title Card